ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2012/November
hurricane blueshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/508fc5384f5cf11c07005289 G.U.Y (Girl Under You)https://littlemonsters.com/post/508fc5384f5cf11c07005289 Revealing my Halloween costume slowly! (zoom in on the crown) hahahahahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5091ce7f4f5cf1bd100004cb HAPPY HIGHLAWEEN!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b1092227665e6c001e04 #VOTE2013 #OBAMA Romney's on drugs.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b19d222766646c001db7 At Levels in PRhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b23bcff95f7f7b0051fe When i asked mark what he was for halloween he goes "duh, mickey"https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b42d4f5cf1ce4f001df2 ARTPOP RAVEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b483b11c7a1e3d0030fd Freddy was suppose to be my raver date but when we got there he ditched me to dance by himselfhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b79e222766a070000e96 get dem tittayssshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b727cff95fc87e001da2 Black Swan :) for those of you who don't know her, she's in the haus. Name is Nanny Poppinshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b727cff95fc87e001da2 Frida and "Happy Ending?"https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b8714f5cf1c851003ff1 Lady Gaga and Consuelo Americanohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b8f74f5cf11c52002ec3 i made the mistake of drinking beer, this is me crying in the corner hahahaahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5092b9b1b11c7ab74200004a Serena Williams texting Venus "i lost my racket at the club!!!!"https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092ba15b11c7a6542002aff The most beautiful techno remix of hair came on. This is Dave saying "yes princess Hair IS a great song IT IS IT IS!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092ba892227662c72001a37 Just a little bit more PLEASSEEE!!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5092bad6b11c7aa042004262 I fear beachwear but a Starlight reminded me miller light goes all the wayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50942d4cab3389a92300029c Screw being Queen, I mean the princess has more fun anyways. She has no responsibilities and gets to wear tiaras and spend mom's $$ :) hahahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5094350accaece0d1d0019c4 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SAN JUAN 10.30.2012: PAOLA MARTINEZhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5095a9aa4f5cf19a04002ab1 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SAN JUAN 10.31.2012: MARIA SOFIA RIVERAhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5095aa032f11b34f550023ca HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SAN JOSE 11.3.2012: ERROL EDUARDOhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5095aa5172f3d9775800340a Posted by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5095d4972f11b3325b001053 The GAGA Fern is here!!! I got one it's real! I'm a plant!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5095d5fbb11c7a426e003250 Tonight in Costa Rica. Man i love singinghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509632ea72f3d98e69004e45 ok we made u a surprise. this is DJWSvision no. 1 AND YES that is me in the hot dog costume trying to be funnyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5096368c2f11b3397b004283 I'm the luckiest girl alivehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5096980dab3389d305002b10 they even love FernGahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50969888ccaeced57100279e look at the jacket they made me!!https://littlemonsters.com/post/509698c4ccaecec371002fbc Aftershow studio then sleepieshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50969904ccaecec37100317a I Live for the APPLAUSEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50969940b11c7a170e002969 LazyDay back hurts...nanny poppins givin me a rubhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5096f8612f11b3bf25002865 s hit dayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50995307ab33895e640035c3 shit dayhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50995307ab33895e640035c3 To New York and The American Red Cross https://littlemonsters.com/post/509a7675ab3389160f0000ca HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN BOGOTA 11.6.2012: SANTIAGO CARMONA PORRAShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509d916dccaece8b5e0027fc HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN RIO 11.9.2012: LIA BENATTIhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509d9339ab33898810004e38 last nighthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509e778b222766a56200018f Rio of Godhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509ec48c222766737e000234 Off to Sao Paulohttps://littlemonsters.com/post/509ec540d231c83d7f004deb HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SÃO PAULO 11.11.2012: ANDY WINDBIRDhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a008922227660a680004fa HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN PORTO ALEGRE 11.13.2012: NATALIA OLIVEIRAhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a2c257b11c7a94100010bd EMA'Shttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a0f672222766bb120004f5 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN PORTO ALEGRE 11.13.2012: NATALIA OLIVEIRAhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a2c257b11c7a94100010bd Argentina is SO BEAUTIFUL we are having a wonderful day! we love you and were having so much fun touring the world to perform for youhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a415d2b11c7a4a59004972 cake like...https://littlemonsters.com/post/50a4a5bbd231c84c5c00314c HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN BUENOS AIRES 11.16.2012: MAX VANNShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a6b1fa2227666a620034d7 BMI rumorshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50a887461654492814003ef4 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN SANTIAGO 11.20.2012: FELIPE FERNANDEZhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50abe4c24f5cf1937000091a Night night Chile, that was a show I will not forget. Xxhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50ac759fadec870465002572 I love music, it always keeps me company. STUDIOhaushttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50ac786f4f5cf13a12005d41 Off to Peru...loving poplifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50ad0ccc22276622480010fa Rumours about featureshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50affd97adec878373002704 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN LIMA 11.23.2012: JULIO CESAR SANCHEZhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50b145d5adec87de1c005717 HOLDER OF THE KEY TO THE MONSTER PIT IN ASUNCIÓN 11.26.2012: BELEN MEZA MACHADOhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/50b400aa4f5cf11c4a001dfb References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)